Take It
by JasmineRaven
Summary: I don't want it. It's not mine. It's yours. Here, just take it.


**Take It**

"It makes you feel so small, don't you think?" asked Rey as she stared out the cockpit window of the Millennium Falcon at the never-ending space, a deep ocean of darkness. In the distance, small fragments of light broke through the vast blackness. The unfathomable number of stars shone brilliantly, and somehow made the endless space seem less frightening. Chewbacca groaned in agreement.

"I wonder what Luke Skywalker is like," she expressed her thoughts aloud to Chewie. "I guess you already know. You've met him before, right? Everyone seems so eager to find him. I wonder if he realises how much these people want him back. Well, the sooner we find him, the sooner I can return this thing."

She paused her rambling and pulled the lightsaber out of her pack. Nerves filled her body each time she touched it, as she feared the thought of another nightmarish vision. Maz Kanata's words stuck firmly in her mind, about the lightsaber calling to her. "Why would it call to me?" she asked, running her fingers carefully over the lightsaber hilt. "That just seems silly, don't you think? I'm no-one."

When they reached their destination and entered the atmosphere of the planet, Rey gazed at the world below in awe. Unlike Jakku, her home planet covered entirely in sand, this planet was predominately water, a deep blue ocean sprinkled with a few small islands, and above, a light blue sky dappled with grey clouds. One of the islands appeared much larger than the rest. Brownish grey rocks built up to form peaks at the top of the island, with patches of lush green grass along the sides. There seemed to be a line of rocks, like a pathway, that led towards the top of the island.

"Shall we start there?" Rey asked Chewie and R2-D2. R2-D2 beeped, which Rey understood to mean yes, and Chewie nodded.

Carefully, Rey landed the Falcon at the base of the largest island. A cool salty breeze swept through, tossing the loose strands of her hair the second she exited the Falcon. Suddenly, she felt a strange connection stirring inside of her. _We're in the right place, I can feel it_ , she thought. She knew where she needed to go, as if someone, or something, was guiding her. The sensation caused her discomfort, however, she believed it would guide her to Luke Skywalker.

"I'll go," she told Chewie and R2-D2. "You both can stay here."

Rey followed the winding rocky path through the island. Every now and then, she would pause and look down at her new friends below. Chewie would wave and and R2-D2 would beep to say "nearly there". The higher she climbed, the more her nerves grew. What if Luke Skywalker didn't want to see her? _Maybe General Leia should have come instead_ , she thought to herself. She reached her hand into her pack to check she still had the lightsaber. She was eager to return it. _It may call to me, but it doesn't belong to me,_ she told herself. _It belongs to Luke Skywalker, and belonged to his father before him._

Belonging. She remembered what Maz Kanata had told her, that the belonging she sought was not behind, but ahead. Still, she failed to understand _. How will I find a sense of belonging with a man I've never met, and a mystical force I want no part of?_

At last, the rocky path ceased. Ahead, standing near the edge of the rocky cliff, stood a figure concealed by a tan cloak.

 _Luke Skywalker._

As the figured turned to face her, Rey reached into her pack, retrieved the lightsaber, and held it out in front of her, forcing it as far away from her body as she could.

 _Please, just take it. I don't want it. It's not mine. It's yours. Here, just take it._

The figure pulled back the hood of his cloak, revealing the sorrowful face of a bearded old man. His face held a sense of familiarity. Perhaps she had seen the man in her vision. A heavy silence hung in the salt-filled air. Rey continued to hold out the lightsaber, silently begging him to lift the burden. Tears began to cloud her eyes.

 _I'm not a Jedi. I don't want the lightsaber. Please, I'm begging you._

 _Take it._

* * *

 **Author Note: I rather liked the final scene of The Force Awakens with Luke and Rey. I also found it interesting that, when Rey offers the lightsaber to Luke, it's as if she is silently begging him to take it, like it's a burden she can't carry any longer.**


End file.
